prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuko Yokoyama
みつ |Yokoyama Mitsuko}} is a supporting character of ''Prison School'' and one of 1016 girls in attendance at Hachimitsu Academy. She is the love interest of Takehito Morokuzu (commonly referred to as Gakuto). Mitsuko is the secretary of the official Student Council. She is also the cousin of Anzu Yokoyama, an ex-USC member and Shingo's love interest. Appearance Mitsuko is short and slim with a normal bust, & also has both medium-length bottle-green hair and emerald eyes. She is described as beautiful by Gakuto. Mitsuko is seen wearing the standard school uniform, without a tie, and sometimes dresses with an open collar and without the blazer when doing manual labour for the official Student Council. Personality Mitsuko is extremely clumsy, and befriends Gakuto due to their having embarrassing public situations in common. Like Gakuto, By her klutsy attempts at manual labour (and sometimes by sheer bad luck), she can start off huge chain-reaction accidents that usually result in minor injury for those involved. Mitsuko displays a heavy interest in the histories of the Three Kingdoms, and displays 'otaku' behaviour by staying in the library and collecting manga issues. Mitsuko has a shy and kind temperament, though she is confident enough to converse with Gakuto in the library when he attempts to avoid her. She has a crush on Gakuto, and begins to cry when she mistakes Joe and Gakuto as an 'item' and says she will cheer them on. Notably, she is the only Student Council member to hold no grudge against the Underground Student Council. To Gakuto's shock, Mitsuko shows an interest in yaoi manga and becomes an novice manga-artist (or mangaka').'' Plot In Mitsuko's first appearance, she met with Gakuto in the school library when both of them reached out for the same book (a rare Three Kingdoms historical reference book) while in the History section. Mitsuko then approached him, and they had a conversation about the Three Kingdoms and their embarrassing situations (Gakuto's public dump and Mitsuko s clumsiness). She then confessed to having a similar 'accident' in her middle school. They begin to regularly meet in the library and talk about the Three Kingdoms when Mitsuko is free from her duties as the official Student Council's secretary. Through a number of inexplicable chain-reaction accidents Mitsuko causes, a junior librarian fell off a ladder in the library multiple times. When she climbed up the ladder to reach a high-up book, she fell and Gakuto saw her ass from below as he caught her. When Gakuto comments on her clumsiness to the boys, they call her the 'Rube Goldburg' of klutses, due to her small actions causing these accidents. Reiji Andou saw her underclothes when she filled a whole corridor with lard from a vat trolley she tripped over and spilled. Anzu reveals to the boys in Mitsuko's absence that Mitsuko is her cousin, a member of the official Student Council and the secretary there, and explained to them that there are two Student Councils (an Aboveground Student Council and an Underground Student Council). When Gakuto helped Mitsuko move the Student Council office documents and equipment to the old USC office, he described his relief at finding out she was not a USC member to her after she thanked him for his help. Mitsuko goes on a date with Gakuto to the bookshop where she buys a few historical Three Kingdoms books and goes upstairs suddenly while Gakuto continues browsing the Classics section. When Gakuto opens her bag to compare wares with her, he discovers a pile of yaoi Three Kingdoms manga sandwiched between the books. An embarrassed Mitsuko immediately took the bag from him and closes it, before leaving on a hasty excuse. Gakuto tries to confront her about it numerous times, but she continually avoided the subject or abruptly ends the conversation to go to her duties. A few weeks later, Mitsuko saw Joe and Gakuto acting out yaoi manga scenes (to try and understand her interests), to her shock. With Joe's encouragement, Mitsuko becomes a novice mangaka and makes her own yaoi manga portraying Gakuto and Joe as Kongming and Lu Bu from the Three Kingdoms histories, which Gakuto is not happy about. Believing that they are a secret couple, she told him that she will cheer him on while in tears, to his dismay. When Joe sees the yaoi manga, he confesses that he loves Gakuto, to her shock, and continues to support her mangaka efforts. Mitsuko also saw him whipping a tortoise-shell bondage rope-wearing Risa Bettou in the library by her request, complicating their misunderstandings. Mitsuko competes in the All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle for the official Student Council team. Gallery Volume 09.jpg| Mitsuko on the Volume 9 cover Trivia *Her name originates from Mitsuteru Yokoyama, a mangaka best known for "Romance of the Three Kingdoms". *Mitsuko shares her name with former Japanese badminton champion Mitsuko Yokoyama, who won the first Women's Tennis World Cup (the Uber Cup) Smash News Archives 1965-66 Uber Cup - Final via the Wayback Machine for Japan having previously won the Japanese individual title & doubles national title with Seiko Kimura"全日本総合バドミントン選手権大会 歴代優勝者" - All-Japan Comprehensive Badminton Championships Winners | Kyoto Badminton Association '''(Japanese) via the Wayback Machine References Navigation References Navigation Characters Females